Here's Mud in Your Ed
"Here's Mud in Your Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Rolf and Jimmy get revenge on Eddy due his greediness. Plot Jimmy is a delicate creature at the best of times and today is no exception. One moment he's happily making a cake with Sarah in the sandbox and the world seems rosy whereas the next moment Sarah and Jonny are fighting over a shovel and more disturbing still Plank has been pushed into a puddle and has swollen up. It feels like Armageddon and the distraught Jimmy runs off wailing how unhappy he is. What he needs of course is some serious cheering up and caring-sharing Eddy has a great idea about how to do both that and raise some Jawbreaker cash for himself too. The thing to cheer Jimmy up is a trip to Eddy's own Smiley Ville, a charming theme park where love and sunshine come in hefty doses and all for a measly quarter too. Jimmy can't wait to get through the gate and it warms Edd's heart to see him so chipper though it's strange that Eddy and Ed can't stop laughing. However, what Edd doesn't know and what Jimmy is about to find out is that Smiley Ville begins and ends on paper and there's nothing through that gate but a fly blown alleyway. Poor penniless Jimmy has reached the end of his tether and simply lies on the pavement sobbing but help is at hand in the unlikely form of Rolf and his guardian pigeon for seeing the little boy's misery he's determined that it's time Eddy was tricked himself. Later on, down at the candy store Eddy is only prevented from pounding Ed for frittering away that precious quarter when he's distracted by the irresistible scent of cash and he can hardly believe his eyes when there before his very own eyes is a money tree. Would you believe it? Eddy is finally rich or rather he would be rich if this tree didn't just so happen to belong to Rolf. After much shameless begging and greasy groveling, Rolf, supported by Jimmy is persuaded to let Eddy have a seed from the tree so that he can grow his own and all he's asking for it in return is everything Eddy owns. Eddy seems to think he's struck the deal of a lifetime but while he's off dismantling his house Edd makes the illuminating discovery that the money on the tree is in fact poorly disguised soup labels. Eddy of course won't listen to Edd's voice of reason and it's only when he realizes that Rolf's magic money tree seed is in fact an old thread spool that the penny finally drops. Incredulous that someone would even try to scam him, Eddy demands magic meat bush vengeance though you can't help but feel that Rolf is going to nail him in the end. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Jonny and Sarah fight "It's the match of the century, eh, Lumpy? Mammoth-Mouth versus Gargantuan Head!' Ed: oblivious "Not for me Eddy. Without the bun, a sausage has no home." ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear, Jimmy's upset. Perhaps I can help-" Eddy: him "Oh no you don't. If there's any helping to do around here we do it for cash. 'Cause that's the way we work." Ed: round in circles "Work that body, work that body, don't you go and hurt nobody." ---- *'Jonny': "Me and Plank are making a doughnut!" Sarah: "So what? We were using that!" to take away the shovel Jonny: "Dont'cha like doughnuts?" thrown around by Sarah while laughing "Are you a doughnut hater?" ---- *'Edd': "Have your mother and father seen what you've done, Eddy? BECAUSE WHEN THEY DO, YOU'LL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR GREED!" Ed: "Yes he will, Double D! 'Cause Eddy's gonna buy him a new house!" Eddy: "'Cause I've got me a magic money tree seed!" glares at Eddy's purchase in a concerned manner Eddy: "And when it sprouts, I'll buy you a new hat." Edd: "What, with this, Eddy? A crudely drawn bank note on the back of a soup label?" Eddy: "No! With the oodles of dough from my money tree, HAHAHA!" out the "seed" Edd: "…That is not a seed, Eddy. That is a discarded spool." *'Eddy': a long pause "…THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO FLEECE ME?! Well, TWO can play at this game!" two fingers at the air "I got a plan." tries to make Edd come but Edd just stands there "Plan, I said!" Edd: "I can't, Eddy!" Eddy: "What do you mean you can't?" Edd: "Because I desperately need to use the lavatory! An unfortunate reaction to this stressful situation, I'm sure." away Ed: "You still got me, Eddy!" Eddy:'' sarcastically "Boy, ain't I lucky?" ''Ed and runs away ---- *'Jimmy': "You know, Rolf, I have some skin moisturizers you really must try." Rolf: for a moment "Uhh, thank you no, Rolf is good." ---- *'Eddy': to get back at Jimmy and Rolf for the fake money tree seed and speaking sarcastically "Holy cow! Would you look at this? It's a bush that grows meat!" Ed: "Let's get some gravy!" out a Edd hand puppet and uses a bad Edd impression "Yup! Even me as Double D really finds this really kind of logical!" Eddy: sarcastically "You said it, Double D! I just used this magic meat growing dirt! I'll take everything you've got for a trade. Huh?" Rolf: "Ho ho ho! This fool thinks Rolf and Boy Jimmy will fall for his shenanigans?" Jimmy: "Goofy Grape!" Rolf: "Manure Boy!" window Edd: the scene frustrated about the puppet "Well, well, well. Seems one can't tend to their natural functions without BEING REPLACED BY SOME RAGTAG HAND PUPPET!" Eddy: "Hold this." the jar into Edd's face and Edd falls Ed: voice "Oh dear! I fell!" ---- *'Edd': up paper from the fake money tree "What an effortless attempt to reproducing common currency. Not to mention a complete waste of an otherwise fine soup label. around and sees that he's alone "I've really got to learn to stop talking to myself." ---- *'Eddy': "Gimme back my stuff! You jerks ripped me off!" the door Rolf nervous: "Ed-boy, please stop, I beg of you, you will wake Nana. Silence, yes? Thank you." Eddy: "SILENCE?! I'LL GIVE YA SILENCE!" Ed smacked to the door: "Who's there?" smacked again "Who's there?" again "Who is there?" Rolf: "Ed-boy, please forgive Rolf, as Rolf will make good by giving you the real money tree seed." Eddy too convinced "Real money tree seed?" Edd: "Oh please, do you really think Eddy'll fall for that old-" Eddy: "DEAL!" and Jimmy give him a real money tree seed, a bolt Eddy: "I'm rich!" the real bush, and puts the "seed" in the soil, waters it, and puts in a small fence with a sign saying "Eddy's Money Tree" "And its mine! All mine!" maniacally Ed: Eddy wait for the nail to grow into a money tree "Even I am not that dumb, Double D." Edd: wearily "An iris-in would seem appropriate now don't you think?" in on Eddy "Thank you." ---- * Rolf: after Jimmy hugs him "What are you doing? Someone may be looking." Trivia *The book Edd's seen reading by the candy store How to Wait: the Scientific Way is written by Dr G. Ivanicki who is none other than Ginni Ivanicki, AKA's background color artist. *The money tree scam Rolf and Jimmy pull on Eddy is a play on the old saying that money does not grow on trees. *This episode was inspired by an idea by Kit Topp, web mistress of Edtropolis.com. *This episode breaks the fourth wall twice: **At the beginning of the episode, when Wilfred surprisingly bites the edges of the next scene, and drags it into place. **At the end of the episode, when Double D asks for an "iris-in" (the common way cartoons end). Also, after the "iris-in", Edd extends such fourth wall break by saying "Thank you". *This also marks the first time that Rolf uses wits instead of physical actions to get revenge on the Eds or one of the Eds (in this case Eddy). Video 500px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 4